I Hate Neighbors
by Loner72
Summary: In which Tsuna get's new neighbors but they make trouble for the neighborhood.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a kind soul he always help around the neighborhood and the people in it love him. Tsuna never hated anyone he loves people and he doesn't have a problems with anyone. But today is the day when he is push over the limit because toady he gets new neighborhood 's and he will realize just how much he hates them.

"Ok Kyoya did you wash your teeth? and did you get your stuff ready." Tsuna is getting his kid ready so he can go to school but he hears a truck.

"Whwats that father? " Hibari looks over to see a moving truck and he sees people.

"Oh I guess we have new neighbors, I would introduce myself but we have to get you to school come up we go." Tsuna takes Hibari to school and goes a little shopping for food.

When he came back he had heard music it was coming from the next door neighbor house. He really don't mind because they're new so he didn't want to ruin someone else fun. The music played all day long it wasn't that loud so no one was brother with it. Tsuna had already picked up Hibari and is now eating dinner they were talking a little.

"Father that muwsic is too woud and my ewars hurt." Hibari rubs his ears it really did hurt he had heard the same music.

"Don't worry Kyoya they'll stop the music soon enough ok? so let's get you ready for bed." Tsuna wash the dashes and then help Hibari out with his pajamas and puts him right to sleep. Around the same time the music had stop and there was no more noises, Tsuna was happy at least Hibari will get a good nights rest.

2:00 AM

Tsuna heard something and it was loud way too loud he gets up and go sees what it is and when he so he finds out that it's his new neighbors playing music. Just then he could hear Hibari's voice calling out for him.

"Too much nowise plewse turn it down I 'yawns' I'm tired." Tsuna wants to do something but it's too late to go over someone else house and start complaining about something. So he just takes Hibari in his room and rocks him to sleep but the music never stopped.

The same thing kept happening every signal night it would be around the same time and Hibari is beginning to fall asleep in class. This is worrying Tsuna and the other neighbors are starting to complain too so he haves a meeting . "I can't sleep at night with all that music going on at night."

"I know my kids are barely getting enough sleep, they are starting to get nightmares about this music."

"Is that even possible? even if it is I miss work almost every morning and I hate it." Tsuna tries to think of a way to calm this fellow neighbors down.

"Ok everyone I get it that we all hate the music and we are disturbed by it but complaining about it won't stop it. We need to gather around and decided who is going to talk to them."

"I know how to talk to them alright shoot them in their damn head so they can turn down that fucking music." An elderly woman said as she pulled out a shotgun, Tsuna went crazy when he saw this but the others were cheering her on.

"No wait violence is not the answer how about I go talk to them and ask them to stop playing the music at night?"

It took a minute and then all the neighbors agree to let him do it but if that doesn't work than they will use violence. So everyone returned home and Tsuna goes to the new neighbors house. Tsuna really doesn't know how his new neighbors are he wonders if he will be able to get along with them. Once at the door bell he rings it, at first no one answer but the second time someone came out it is a man.

"What do you want kid don't you see that we are busy?" Tsuna can see that this guy is rude he can see he has on a suit with a yellow undershirt, a fedora with a chameleon on it? he thought that is strange.

"Uh sorry to disturb you but can you please turn down your music at night. You see it's really loud and other neighbors kids does not get any sleep and I have a kid and he doesn't get any sleep either." The man just looks at Tsuna with a blank stare, he then introduces himself.

"My name is Reborn and I'll turn down the music at night sorry about that." Tsuna thanks him and he is happy that he was able to meet an understanding he leaves and goes back home. So he thought no more music right? well that is where he is wrong because right when he thought it was over the music got louder.

"Didn't I just go over there and tell them to turn down the music are these people sadistic? huh I guess they will stop soon."Tsuna is a peaceful person and he does not like trouble plus he is an understanding person so he let's it go.

12:00AM

"It's 12 o'clock in the freakin morning why would someone need music damn it! ugh I'm not going to take this anymore. I don't give a freak if  
>it's early in the morning I am going right over there and tell them how I feel." Tsuna said as he put on his slippers and he walks out the door and right up to Reborn's house.<p>

"Hey answer the damn door HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"Dear god Tsuna is talking to the door he has went one step crazy.

"Kora! who do you think you are waking someone up early in the morning?"

"I'm the neighbor who cannot take that annoying  
>music anymore and you people! turn the shit down no one wants to<br>hear that crap early in the morning."

"Kora! look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed what's wrong with you? why won't you just calm down a little."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN YOU GOT THAT LOUD ASS MUSIC PLAYING ALL DAY LONG! AND I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH I ALL DAY LONG DAMN IT ALL DAY." Tsuna is going off on the poor blonde man and he don't do any thing wrong.

"KORA! CALM DOWN IT'S OK STOP BEING LOUD."

"YOU-WON'T-MAKE-ME!"

"Kora! fine I'll turn it down wow I never thought a cute thing like you has an attitude like that."

"I'm not cute damn it just turn it down and if I hear anymore music tonight then-I-will-make-you-pay got that? good now bey." Tsuna walks away pissed off more than ever and the blonde checks out Tsuna as he walks away then goes back inside the house. That night Tsuna does not hear anymore music but that doesn't mean he won't hear the next morning.

The next morning it was really peaceful and no one had any complains about the neighbors once again the neighborhood is peaceful. Until 12:30 that is when the music came back and it was louder than ever. Tsuna had reach his peck Hibari has come down with a clod and he needs his rest but the music is loud and he won't get any rest with that noise going on.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore I have had enough with this damn shit." Tsuna starts to plan thing's out and once he had his plans he went over to the house. He push the door bell and when the same blonde answer the door Tsuna smiled.

"Kora! I see you came back cutie what do you need?"

"I have something for you and the people you live with so can you please come here?"

"Kora! really? well ok I'll get everyone else just give me a second oh and my name is Colonnello nice to meet you." Colonnello smiles and then goes and get the others, a few moments later Tsuna saw six people come out. They were all man Tsuna was surprise that it is so many people living in just one house.

"Nice to meet you all my name is Tsuna and I have something for you here."

"Kora! is that a button what's it for?"

"Well I'm glade you asked Colonnello it's for this." Tsuna pushed the bottom and their entire house blew up and all of their eyes widen. "That's for not listing to me once and I hope you enjoyed your gift because I sure did, man I hate neighbors." They watch as the brunette walk back to his house and close the door they were all speech-less but Colonnello could say one thing.

"Kora I wish I could have him as my cute little brother he'd be so cute!" That was the last thing he said before his family killed him (not literally).


	2. More Neighbors

Tsuna and the other Neighbors have had nothing but peace for the last few days and there was no more music. Everyone is really happy it's like a happy ever after but there are some who are not happy The Arcobaleno is still pissed off with what Tsuna had did. They would never forgive Tsuna  
>for what he did and they plan on getting revenge.<p>

"Why the hell did you even call us outside and you knew he was going to do that do you know how mad I am right now?" Reborn shouts at Colonnello and Colonnello isn't liking the way he is being treated.

"Kora! it's not my fault damn it how was I suppose to know the little cutie had a button that can destroy our house."

"Well maybe you should have not called us outside and we would not be living in this disgusting place." Verde said as he tried to find his glass,The Arcobaleno is now staying at a motel and it's really not the best.

"Kora! ok I get it I made a bad decision but I can make it up trust me and we'll get our revenge on the little cutie."

"And how do you propose we do that hmm oh I know we let some guy call us outside and let him blow our freakin house up."

"KORA! OK VERDE I GET THAT I MADE THE MISTAKE BUT DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE LIKE THAT!"

"Oh that's not rubbing something in your face this is." Verde grabs some hot tea and puts it in Colonnello face.

"KORA! IT BURNS IT BURNS! OUCH DON'T KICK ME STOP THAT VERDE!" Once Colonnello calm down and the fighting stopped Colonnello finally told the others his plan.

"Do you really think that'll work? I mean Colonnelllo plans are stupid." The others looked around and then agreed that Colonnelo plan will work but Skull was hoping to use his plan.

"I wanted to put lots of rats in his house that would have been a good idea." Skull family signed and then they decided to get to work.

* * *

><p>Today Tsuna is a little sad because his next door neighbor that used to make him and Hibari some cookies is gone she moved about a day ago. So this kinda makes Tsuna upset but he doesn't let it get in his way of having fun with his kid Hibari. Tsuna can hear something that he hates so much every since <strong>that<strong> incident.

It was a moving truck and the new neighbors will be staying next to him, Tsuna remembers that the other house still needs repairs from what he had done. Tsuna takes a look out of the window and sees some of the neighbors they seem pretty normal Tsuna thought it would not be any problems at first.

It wasn't until his neighbor saw him and his neighbor smiled at him and waved at him,Tsuna had waved back but in the back of his made.'Yea keep on waving because if you do one freakin thing to get on my damn nerves I swear I will make your life a living hell. 'Tsuna then turns around to see his son standing next to him, his small grey eyes looking at him.

"Father can we plewase go to the pawrk I wanna spewnd time with ywo." Tsuna smiled he thought this would be a great opportunity to spend time with him and plus he needs a break.

"Sure Kyoya come put your jacket on here I'll help you." Tsuna and Hibari were off to go to the park.

Time skipped~

After playing all day long Tsuna and Hibari is tired and they just want to go to bed without anything getting in their way. So once they're in the house Tsuna gets relax and so does Hibari, Tsuna had laid on the couch and Hibari joined him and now they are both sleeping peacefully on the couch  
>with each other. Everything was so quiet but then the unexpected happen Tsuna heard something break he thought that is being rob.<p>

Tsuna wakes up Hibari and places him in a safe place he then grabs the nearest thing a frying pan. He walks slowly to the kitchen and then when he sees the culprit he hits him as hard as he can. "Ouch what the heck was that for my head hurts, is that a fucking frying pan? what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? what's wrong with you do you have any idea that you just broke into my house and who the hell do you think you are. I should hit you again and make your head hurt more get the hell out of my house right now damn it."Tsuna push the red-hair guy out of his house and he went back to see if Hibari is ok after he did so he put Hibari to bed and went down stairs."

Now this shit is getting old I'm tired of dealing with neighbors who think they can come in **my** neighborhood and do whatever they can do. Not this time I'm going to take care of this before it get begins."

"This will probably take me three days to do my plan, but I'll let Hibari stay home he likes to stay home anyhow I can't wait to make them suffer." Tsuna begins his plans and he is going to make sure the new neighbors suffer.

12:30AM

Tsuna looks out of the window to see something that makes him snap there is garbage on his front lawn it's nothing but wrappers of candy, half eaten food and plates with cake icing still left on it. Tsuna walks out of his house and sees that the people next door is having a party he could hear the music, the people cheering everything. He walks over and knocks on the door when someone finally answered it was a blonde man the same person Tsuna waved at earlier.

"Hello there may I help?" Tsuna could not believe how this guy is acting it's like he doesn't see the mess in Tsuna front yard this makes him even angrier.

"Are you serious you mean to tell me that you don't see that huge mess over there in my front yard? and your having a party at night who would- wait no what type of person would do that?"

"Huh? what are you talking about there isn't a party going on."

"Ok so you mean to tell me that you're not playing music and this mess you did to my front yard isn't your fault?"

"Yep I seriously don't know what you're talking about I think your just blaming me for your troubles but it's ok little one I forgive you."

"Oh no you don't you're not going to make it seem like I'm the bad guy your going to fix my front yard right now."

"No I don't think so it's not my fault pick it up yourself."

"Look here Mr. your going to get your ass over there and you will clean my yard up unless you will not be able to sleep tonight."

"I'm won't and will not clean up your damn yard so get lost.

"Ok I get it now and I want to leave you with something. I hope you die you sack of shit I hope you die and I hope you float down the river so I can fuckin piss on you, enjoy your night as much as you can because I will come after you." Tsuna walks off having a nice grin on his face he really is going to enjoy making them pay.

So for the next couple of days Tsuna has worked up a storm and he's almost done. But as he worked on his plan the next door neighbors has made Tsuna front yard dirty and he was never able to realize until now.

"No, no, I know they did not go there oh they are so asking for ok you wanna put trash on my front yard and think you'll get away with it you have another thing coming."

Tsuna get's his garbage can and all of his trash in his house and puts it on their front yard. "YEAH YOU WANNA PLAY THIS GAME THAN I'LL PLAY WITH YOU." Some people looks out of the window and they thought this kid has gone crazy.

"Giotto look at what he's doing he is messing up our front yard Giotto hey are you listing to me?" Giotto bangs cover his eyes G. does not know whether he's ok so he steps closer so he can get a better look.

"That little brat thinks he can do this to me? no he has it all wrong person, revenge will be all mine." Giotto runs to the back and get's a bucket he puts cold water in it and he runs to the front and puts it on Tsuna.

"I've been waiting for you to come out hahah see I plan this whole thing I knew you'll fall for it. You see I have been busy creating something special  
>for you and your little friends." Tsuna says as he held out a walkie talkie.<p>

"Ok Kyoya let them loose now." Giotto watch as his friends came out running for their life they were running from rats, cats and dogs "What the fuck did you do? do you have any idea that rats can get into your place too?"

"HAHAH your really funny but no I trained those rats to target you and the people you live with GET THEM NOW MY FRIENDS AND YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE CHEESE YOU WANT." Giotto and the others ran for their life and they never came back Tsuna is once more happy.

"This will go for any new neighbors if you come here thinking that you can do whatever you want you got another thing coming fuck no violence this is war."


	3. Reunion

"This is all your fault Giotto maybe you shouldn't have said nothing to the little brat."G. said as he look around their new room at a nearby motel.

"Look it wasn't my fault that little you're talking about had you running for your damn life hahah you should have seen you face." G just punched Giotto in his stomach and walks around so he can get a good look around the motel.

"Perhaps if you two would have been a bit more kinder than you are right now then we would not be here now would we?" Asari wanted to make G and Giotto pay. "But Tsuna could have reason with us a bit better so it's not really all your fault. Now Asari has a new target he wants to get revenge, he wants to make the little brunette to pay so badly.

"Kora! did you just say Tsuna? wait did he get you guys too?" Colonnello overheard the conversation and he wanted to make sure he heard right.

"How do you know Tsuna are you a friend of his?"

"Kora! no the hell I'm not but I do want him as my little brother aw he'd be so cute, but besides that he blew up my house with some type of magical button."

"Well he made our house infested with rats, cats, dog ect and he trained the little mother fucker's I tell he literally trained had to get on a train to run away from those little bastards." G was so angry that such small animals made him act like a girl.

"I feel your pain because now we have to stay in this horrible motel you know what we should work together so we can get revenge on Tsuna what do you say?"Giotto was the first one to jump at this he wanted revenge so badly.

"With pleasure."Giotto and the others gather around Colonnello and smile evilly. "Better get ready Tsuna we're coming for you~"

At Tsuna House..

Tsuna is excited today because his adorable kids is coming back from Italy today. They were with their grandpa this entire time and Tsuna was happy about it. He knew if they were here when he had the disrespectful neighbors he would have most likely killed them because they caused his little children trouble and he does not like that. But that was in the past now Tsuna has no more worries about bad neighbors at least he hopes so.

Kyoya is pretty excited himself because he gets to see his little brothers again but at the same time he doesn't like it. Before the other kids left they would always want his father attention and Hibari never spend time with him. Well family is family after all and Hibari can't denied that he is happy.

Tsuna and Hibari wait for their family to come home they ear a car pull up and right a way Tsuna ran to go open the door. "Gokudrea-kun oh my little Takeshi good morning I missed you two so much." Tsuna hugged both 5-years tight as he can, he was such in the moment he didn't realize that someone just moved in across from him.

"I missed you guys so much yes I did aww you're both so cute! come on I'll make you guys something to eat." Tsuna carried Gokudrea and Yamamoto back in the house Hibari ran up to Gokudrea and hugged him tighter than ever.

"I wiss ywu so much Hayato-Nii I'm so hawppy to see you again." Tsuna could not hold back he squealed a little bit when he saw Yamamoto came be hide Hibari and hugged him. "You guys catch up and I'll make you something to eat ok." Tsuna walks off squealing at the sight of his adorable children. That morning just kept  
>getting cute Gokudrea was feeding Hibari and then Hibari would cool the food down for Yamamoto. Tsuna was getting noise bleeds left to right he just could not control himself.<p>

The day is coming out to be so wonderful but the moment Tsuna thought that he regretted it. Some girl came over his house and tried to touch his kids. "Excuse me who do you think you are touching my kids do I even know you?" Tsuna looks at the light-brown headed girl she said her name is Kyoko but Tsuna refuse to call her that.

"I'm sorry they're just so cute I can not control myself." Tsuna gave her that 'oh you're going to control yourself' face. "Well let me tell you this sister if you dare try to touch them again then I'll make you have horrible nightmares so stay AWAY FROM MY KIDS GOT IT!"

Tsuna picked up his children and storm off away from the light-headed girl."We'll see about that I bet you I will touch your children again." Kyoko stuck her tongue out and went back in her house and plotted how she would she be able to get near the kids again.

Afternoon came around and she finally came up with a plan when she saw Tsuna put them outside she quickly ran over with some cookies in her hand."Hello there do you guys remember me? my name is Kyoko it's nice to meet you." The three little ones looked up and smiled when they saw cookies they really wanted some.

"Can we have a cookie?" Yamamoto asked as he had sparkles in his eyes when he saw a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sure you can here have one you guys can have one too if you want one." Gokudrea and Hibari eyes glimmered and they took a cookie and happily ate it when they were done they had asked for another one. Kyoko was really happy that the little kids loved her cooking but then Tsuna came outside and he was not happy.

"What the freak do you think your doing with my kids are feeding them poison? if they get sick I'm going to so kill you. Kids come over here now and I told you to never talk to strangers especially annoying ones come inside I'll brush your teeth."

Tsuna gave her a glare while he walked inside in his house then he put two fingers to his eyes then back at her. "I WOULD NOT GO TO SLEEP TONIGHT IF I WERE YOU!" Tsuna said that and he went inside his house, Kyoko stood there she don't believe he would do something to her at night she just walked back to her house.

9:00PM

Kyoko is just enjoying her favorite show and she's eating popcorn everything was ok but then she heard a noise."Hello is somebody there? hello I should go make sure the doors is locked." After she got up and locked the doors her windows started to open up and down she screamed. She ran to her bedroom and hide under the covers she was so afraid. A little while later she fell asleep and someone came in her house.

Tsuna stood over her and he looked at her sleeping body he had an evil grin. He carried the bed outside with the help of his little kids they placed her in the grass and went back home.

5:00AM

Kyoko woke up and she was laying in her bed she felt safe but then she took a look at her surroundings she is outside on her bed."What happen how did I get he- "  
>Kyoko is cut off because she feels something wet then she realize it's her sprinklers she was getting all wet.<p>

"Why is this happening to me? 'sneeze' I have to 'sneeze' get out here before I catch a cold." Kyoko got up and walk inside her house but then she looked in her house and it was a mess. She don't know how to take this all in,Kyoko had no idea what she did wrong but then she remembers what that brunette said and she calls the police.

6:00AM

Tsuna and the kids were sleeping peacefully next to each other and then they hear a knock at the door. Tsuna got up and answered it he yawns as he opens the door he sees the police and gets a worried face. "Did something happen what's wrong did someone die?" When he saw Kyoko he look at her with a worry expression  
>he thinks something bad happen to her.<p>

"Are you ok Kyoko-Chan did something happen to you?" Kyoko is surprise by the way Tsuna is acting just yesterday he hated her guts.

"Don't play that innocent role I know you came over my house last night and messed it up."

"I don't know what you're talking about I was with my kids and I read them a book and I fell sleep with them." Just then Yamamoto, Gokudrea and Hibari came be hide Tsuna and looked afraid.

"Are ywo gowoing to take my father away?" Hibari had tears in his eyes and so did the others the police offers looked at each other and decided that Tsuna could not do such a thing.

"I'm sorry young lady but this young man could not do what you described to us. He's only one person and a signal person could not carry a bed set all by themselves. And to mess up your entire house that's impossible don't worry we'll keep searching."

Kyoko could not believe it they just walked away and she knows for a fact he did it. Tsuna just looks at her then he walks back in his house when he turned around he was sneering like no tomorrow. Once he was back in his house he told his kids.

"Good job but if this was a real serious situation you could not lie, but this isn't a serious situation so yea keep lying. But you still have to tell me the truth if you did anything wrong got it ok good I'll make breakfast."

Tsuna and the others plan on doing the same thing every night and soon enough Kyoko will run away. And they did do the same thing every night but a little different each time. They would leave a cat and a dog in her house to use the bathroom, but that don't really work out well. So they used their final idea snakes, they used snakes. That was the last straw Kyoko left the house and never returned.

Tsuna and his children celebrated their victory and once more there was peace in the neighborhood.

**Done with chapter 3 hope you enjoyed and please  
><strong>**review...**


End file.
